a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to software configuration management and specifically to management of object code.
b. Description of the Background
Version management of various electronic products is a difficult task for manufacturers. Often, one product may be customized for several different customers. Each version of the product might be identical except for the firmware loaded into the device.
When several versions of the product are otherwise identical except for the firmware, several logistical problems exist for the manufacturer. Since each product is functionally different due to the different embedded program, separate testing algorithms must be developed and maintained for each version. Separate analysis and data tracking must be done for each test.
Additionally, inventory and warehousing must contend with several separate part numbers for a product that is otherwise mechanically identical. Such a situation causes a multiplication of costs. Further, when demand for a certain version exceeds inventory, other versions may be reconfigured, but only after unpackaging and reprogramming the devices already on the warehouse shelves.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system and method whereby devices with embedded object code may be assembled and tested using a single object code, yet shipped to various customers with differing configuration needs.